Watch Your Loved Ones
by beachbabe12
Summary: Cedric watches all the ones who love him and will sorely miss him when they recieve the news of his death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always wanted to do a Cedirc fanfic and today I finally did! It's my twelth story and twelve is my lucky number!

* * *

**

'Kill the spare,' someone shouted.

'Avada Kedavra,' a small man shouted, and there, next to Harry I fell to my death.

All the memories sprung back into me.

* * *

'_You're going to Hogwarts, son.'_

'_Really?' I asked, I don't remember why I didn't think I would get in, I just didn't think I would._

'_I'm pretty sure,' my mother said. She smiled happily at me; I assumed she was proud of me for getting in.

* * *

_

'_I'm Fred,' an orange haired boy said._

'_No, I'm Fred, you're George,' the other said._

'_Are you sure? Well apparently I'm George.'_

_I laughed; they were the first people I was friends with. If they had got into Hufflepuff then they would still be close to me, much closer than what we are now.

* * *

_

'_You made it to the team, Cedric. You're our new Seeker.'_

'_Oh, thank you so much,' I said, gratefully. Dad was proud of me that day, he said he was Hufflepuff Seeker too and just like I was going to have to do, he had to verse a Potter.

* * *

_

'_Dad! I got my letter! I'm a prefect,' I shouted happily._

'_Well done, Cedric, I'm so proud of you,' my dad said. He really was proud of me, for achieving so much. Seeker and prefect._

_I wonder if he's proud of me now, dead, lying cold on the ground, watching Voldemort talk to Harry.

* * *

_

'_We're going to the World Cup, so you can see how the professional seekers play Quidditch,' my dad told me._

'_Thanks dad, you're the best.' And he truly was._

'_The Hogwarts Champion is . . . Cedric Diggory,' shouted Dumbledore. _

_I stood up and followed Victor and Fleur. I was so happy and I was so sure that my parents would be too, and I was right.

* * *

_

'_I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?' I asked Cho Chang, the beautiful girl from Ravenclaw. I was praying that she didn't reject me and leave me to find some other girl._

'_I would love too,' she said happily. I sighed thankfully and kissed her on the cheek, and walked off. She was the one I loved, not yet though, but I could feel myself growing to love her already. She was so perfect.

* * *

_

'Take me back to my father, won't you Harry?'

He nodded and then two more people followed me, it was his mother and father. You could tell, they looked so like him.

You could tell he was shocked to see them, even though he might have been expecting it. He looked so happy to see them, even though he was concentrating hard on what he was doing.

He took me back to my father and I was thankful, grateful even, that he had bothered. It was hard to risk so much; he could have died in those seconds that he ran to get me instead of running back to the Portkey.

A voice boomed in my head, 'you are loved. You will watch over those who loved you, this is what happens to people who are not afraid of death and come back as ghosts. No one can see you, but you can see them.'

I wondered who had spoken to me, but as I floated above myself I was to busy watching what was happening to be bothered by who had spoken to me.

Dumbledore was crouched over Harry. People were crowding around him. He was growing uncomfortable.

He let go of the cup, but held onto me tighter. I smiled, happy that he was not going to let just anyone get to me. He was going to do as I asked.

'He's back,' Harry whispered. 'He's back. Voldemort.'

'My God – Diggory,' Cornelius Fudge had appeared. 'He's dead.'

_Well thanks for noticing. _

'Harry, let go.'

Harry just clung on tighter, he didn't want to give me to Fudge, and to tell you the truth, I was so happy.

'He wanted me to bring him back,' Harry muttered. 'He wanted me to bring him back to his parents.'

The crowd was getting closer, and Dumbledore was trying to make Harry let go of me.

'Dumbledore . . . Amos Diggory is coming; don't you think we should tell him before he sees?' Fudge asked, but it was too late, father had seen me.

'MY SON!' he shouted. I wanted him to stop; I didn't want to see him so sad.

He started to sob hysterically, while my mother was crying silently, with her hand clasped over her mouth.

My father's voice faded and my body drifted over to Cho. She was still in the stands and had witnessed everything clearly.

Her brown eyes filled up with tears and she started banging her fists on the stands. She then fell to the ground and was sobbing hard, still banging her fists. It was horrible to watch.

My body then drifted over to Fred and George who stood, quite still on the wood of the stands. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

'No way, we didn't get to say good luck before he died,' George said.

'Voldemorts got some nerve,' said Fred.

My eyes closed and didn't open for a long time.

* * *

When they opened next, I was standing with Cho in the girl's bathroom.

She was crying, and Hermione Granger, that girl that Harry hangs out with, was trying to comfort her.

'He loved you,' she said soothingly.

'But . . . he left me; I didn't get to say I loved him. What if he actually never loved me?' she sobbed.

_Well that would be wrong. _

I tried to go up and talk to her, but nothing came out of my mouth. I couldn't talk.

'I always loved you, Cho,' I said trying hard to get the words out of my mouth. I didn't think it worked until,

'I love you too,' said Cho.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but so many people said "update soon" I thought it was a good idea maybe to make it a whole story, so here it goes.

* * *

I floated back over to my normal seat on the Hufflepuff table. No one had taken it since I had died so I wasn't worried about being sat on.

I now constantly watched over Harry Potter. My conscious wanted him too, and I wasn't going to argue with it.

I did long for Cho though, but occasionally Harry would talk to her and I would catch glimpses of her.

It was Harry's fifth year and I knew I wouldn't have been there; I would be working at the Ministry with my dad.

After I had seen Cho in the bathroom I hadn't spoken, I didn't want her to be attached, I wanted her to live her life, find someone to date and get over me.

Sometimes I chuckled at Ron, Hermione and Harry, they were the best of friends, but I wanted Ron to realise that Hermione was longing to date him.

It was the morning after the feast and Hermione, Fred and George were talking about OWLs.

_Listen to them, Harry; they know what they're talking about!_

They talked a bit more about it, I heard how Harry wanted to become and Auror, I thought about it carefully, thinking about it. Yes, it was the right thing to do.

'Hello, Harry!' said the most beautiful girl in the world, Cho Chang.

_Why is she alone, she's usually surrounded by a group of stupid giggling girls?_

'So did you have a good summer?' he asked.

'Oh it was aright, you know. . .'

'Is that a Tornadoes badge?' Ron demanded. 'You don't support them do you?'

'Yeah, I do,' said Cho.

'Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?' said Ron.

_You shouldn't have asked, she's going to hate you! _I thought, _she's supported them since she was six, you should not have asked._

'I've supported them since I was six,' said Cho. 'Anyway . . . see you Harry.'

She walked away. _Wait come back! _

Hermione and Ron started to bicker. Harry rolled his eyes, I laughed. Harry spun around, maybe he heard me, I have no idea, because his confusion was quickly gone when Snape opened the door.

_There is no way I am going in there, I had seven years of Snape there is no way I am going for an eighth._

But my conscious won again and I ended up floating above Snape, following him around, trying to help Neville, but it was no use. I was about as useful as Malfoy was to him. Which wasn't very useful at all.

I floated around, watching people, it was pretty fun. No one can see you and you create all kind of mischief. I only wish I could talk to Fred and George and we could take on the school together. What fun that would be!

* * *

When I entered Defense Against the Dark Arts, I sat next to Hermione, looking over her book, I which I hadn't become a spirit thing. The teacher, Professor Umbridge, was the worst teacher ever.

I knew it was going to be bad when the words **Defense Against the Dark Arts** - **Return to Basic Principles **appeared on the board.

Then came "course aims" and a whole list of things to go with it. I was glad I didn't have to copy it down like the rest of them.

Then she instructed the class to read the first chapter of their book. But the class was distracted and bored, so everyone ended up watching Hermione get Umbridge's attention.

There was an uproar when they found out there would be no practical lessons ever. It was only when Harry started to get really involved I started to listen.

'Who do you think wants to attack children like yourselves?' she asked, in a tone of voice that was so annoying I nearly chucked water on her head.

'Hmm, let's think . . .' said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. 'Maybe . . . Lord Voldemort?'

People were shocked, there were little screams and Neville fell of his chair, but Umbridge remained undisturbed.

'Ten points from Gryffindor,' she said quietly.

'You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead –'

'He wasn't dead,' Harry said angrily, 'but yeah, he's returned!'

'Mr. Potter you have already lost your house ten points do not make matters worse for yourself,' she said. 'As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie.'

_You have got to be kidding me! _I thought _now I'm really mad. You show them, Harry!_

'It's NOT a lie,' said Harry, 'I saw him, I fought him!'

'Detention Mr. Potter!' shouted Umbridge. 'I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in any danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, see me after class hours. If someone is alarming you about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it, I am here to help. I am your friend. And now will you kindly return to your reading.'

Harry stood up, everyone was staring at him. I was screaming, 'go Harry, it's your birthday!' Seamus was looking at him with a half scared half fascinated look on his face.

'So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?'

_Good point Harry, you tell her, I didn't just drop dead! I am a victim!_

'Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident,' she said coldly.

_WHAT!_

'It was murder,' Harry said. I could see him shaking, but he looked calm and collected. 'Voldemort killed him and you know it.'

'Come here, Mr. Potter,' she said shortly and gave him a piece of paper and told him to go to McGonagall.

I so wanted to see what she said, so, naturally, I followed him.

* * *

'Is it true you shouted at Professor Umbridge?' she asked.

'Yes,' said Harry.

'You called her a liar?'

'Yes.'

'You told her He Who Must Not Be Named is back?'

'Yes.'

She sat down behind her desk, watching Harry closely. 'Have a biscuit.'

'Have a what?' he said confused. I took one too, I was going to keep it in my pocket for the next time I saw Umbridge, it was time for revenge.

I didn't stay to here what happened next. I went out and I talked to Peeves, we're good friends now. I'm a spirit, but he can still see me. Isn't that cool?

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea, it would only work on one ghost though, and I was going to try no matter what. This would part of my perfect plan.

* * *

'Hey! Nick, wait up!' I shouted.

'Cedric?' he asked surprised.

'That's my name,' I said, it was automatic reaction. 'I need you to do me a favor.'

'Anything,' he said genuinely.

'I need you to tell Harry Potter that I can talk to you and we can sort of communicate. I need you to tell him I've been watching him and I'm proud of what he did today in DADA,' I told him.

'Can you write that down?' he asked me.

'Don't worry about it, when it comes to lunch, I will tell you what to say while you talk to him, ok?'

'Anything for you and Harry,' he said again.

'Thanks.'

* * *

Was it good? I thought so, haha, I'm so self assured, review please.


End file.
